


Nothing Like the First Time

by sunshineboy1981



Series: Those Damn Inverts [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Billy is 19, Billy is an asshole, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Play, Semi-Public Sex, Technically legal in Indiana (I need to stop), What else is new, Will is 15, Will is NOT innocent, Will likes to be tossed around you can't change my mind, a little bit, once again, see y'all in H E L L, they f u c k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineboy1981/pseuds/sunshineboy1981
Summary: Prequel to Inverted.Basically, Will just wants to get fucked.





	Nothing Like the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my Billy/Will stuff is probably going to be in this same universe / timeline so if you're looking to keep reading my stuff, get comfortable.

After being in the arcade for a grand total of 25 minutes, Will's shirt was already sticking to his back. Leaning over the Dig Dug machine with intensity despite his palm sweat slicking the joystick as he played, probably throwing off his game, not that he was playing much attention anyways. Big brown eyes constantly glanced towards the window leading to the outside of the small building, waiting for the flash of the familiar Camaro. 

The rest of the Party had somewhat split up to play their chosen games, a few sticking together to hoot and holler at one another and cheer each other on, but today, Will had decided to separate himself from the group, standing guard for Max to join them. It definitely not the full story, but it was enough for him not to feel too bad. 

Will had always known he was gay, he supposed. Never thought he liked girls, at the very least, but this had mostly caused him to believe he would need to leave Hawkins before he was able to get any experience in love or sex. Will had long since accepted that he would be a virgin well into his college years and learned that he was fine with being single throughout his high school career.

And then Billy Hargrove showed up in town.

Billy Hargrove was a lot of things, most of which negative. He was an asshole, he was obnoxious, he was rude, but according to talk around town, he was also bisexual. Word around Hawkins was that he had a few male partners under his belt. And according to Hawkins girls, he wasn't too bad under the belt.

Will had worked for an embarrassing amount of time thinking about the proper wording for his proposal of sex. To be fair, he was putting himself in a rather compromising position, not only outing himself to somebody with a reputation for being a condescending monster, but with the limited amount of time he had interacted with Billy he just had to hope. Maybe he was just thinking with his dick, seeing that Billy was attractive mixed with his hormones and everlasting hard on that came with being 15. However he made this decision, and as Billy's Camaro finally came into view, it was now or never. 

Will walked out to see Max, greeting her as her step-brother, ever the asshole, threw her out of the car. He waited for the arcade's door bell to ring before turning to the older teen.

"Hey..." Will's entire mouth went dry. How was he doing this? Why didn't he plan this enough? 

Billy's glare would have thrown Will back if he hadn't faced a fucking demogorgan.

"What do you want, Kid?" His voice was gruff and angry, but curious and seemingly willing to listen.

"Are the rumors true?" Will forced out. He wasn't quite sure where else to start, it felt like he was talking through cotton. "A-about you liking guys?"

Billy let out a chuckle, halfway between annoyed and amused. "Why you gotta know?" He asked. Will shrunk back, hiding his eyes with his bangs, they'd been getting too long, the boy refusing to let his mother cut his hair recently, but right now he couldn't be more thankful. "You interested?" 

The question was obviously comical. Billy's voice actually a bit lighter with a hearty punctuating chuckle. But, the way Will's face lit up must have set him off a little bit.

"Oh my god, Kid. You serious?" Will's blush only got worse, but he nodded. 

"I-I mean it's just that I've heard that you had been with some guys back in California and it's legal here and everything, I'm 15, so you can't get in trouble. We can keep it a secret and all I just-" Will wasn't sure how to finish his rambling and luckily he didn't have to. Billy cut him off quickly.

"Wanna try my dick out for yourself?" Will doesn't respond but apparently Billy gets the idea, because he's putting the car into park and motioning for the younger boy to follow him into a laundromat across the street. 

"You sure about this, Kid?" Billy asked just before pulling the younger into the laundromat. Will doesn't hesitate to nod."You gotta tell me. Need verbal agreement here. It's definitely not gonna look good if this gets out and I'm the one doing all the talking."

"I'm sure, Billy. And it's Will, not 'Kid'." Billy rolled his eyes at Will's comment. 

"I know your fucking name. Just wasn't totally sure and I wasn't willing to fuck it up. Especially with what you were offering. You've got a nice ass and I didn't wanna piss you off with my access to it on the line." Will laughed and with that confirmation, Billy looked both ways and around the inside before pulling both him and Will into the laundromat, rushing to the bathroom door.

* * *

"This is a good spot. Nobody uses this damn place and if they do, it's not unusual for people to do shit like this in their bathroom." Billy explained, his voice casual as though he wasn't pushing the fifteen year old up against a corner, their faces close. 

"How far you looking to go? Kisses okay? Oral, anal, handjobs, what'cha up for?" Will was a little taken aback by Billy's question. He never took the other to be much of a generous lover, but it was a bit comforting, being his first time and all.

Will whined as the question was whispered into his ear. "Anything." 

And with that word, Billy's mouth was on his. Things got hotter after that, quicker. His back was pushed harsher against the wall. Will tried to kiss back, but it was hard to keep up, he felt inadequate and slow compared to Billy's quick ministrations to his mouth. Despite his struggles, he noticed that Billy made a small growl when he tried to kiss bck and bit his lip when he stopped, so he continued uselessly moving his mouth against the other teen's. 

Hands traveled down their bodies, between them. Billy's first, then Will's following as they each undressed themselves, occasionally helping the other out in the awkward fumble to touch. This game wasn't for dominance, Billy had all of that, but it was for who got to touch who more. A battle on who could get undressed the fastest without removing their lips from one another. A battle neither remembered declaring but both were intent to win. Even though he was so much shorter than the other, Will's small hands were quick to unbutton both sets of jeans without thought. Each slid down their own pair of jeans and boxers. Eventually it got to the point that both needed to separate in the moment they pulled their shirts over their heads. 

Once fully naked, the kisses moved down along with hands. It wasn't long before large hands were on Will's dick and he bit his lip to suppress a moan. Billy grabbed his jaw, holding it in a way that kept Will from closing it. 

"C'mon! Sounds are the best part." Billy said between huffs and pants. "Live a little, get a little loud."

Unable to close his mouth, Will's voice came out. Breathy pants and high mewls, thrusting involuntarily into the strong grip around him. The second his jaw was released, his moans formed words and Billy almost came right there.

"Billy! Shit, I wast to touch you too, come on!" The elder didn't even realize he had been holding his hips right out of Will's reach, seeming like he was teasing the boy. 

"Oh, fuck. Of course, Kid." Billy ignored the protest of ' _It's Will.'_ as he pushed his hips close enough to touch. 

After being sure that they were both pretty familiar with what they had to work with here, Billy moved the two of them so that they would be positioned over the counter, Will sitting on the counter of the sink with the older between his legs. 

"You ever been sucked off before, Kid?" Billy already knew the answer. A shake of his head and a quiet 'It's Will'. 

The feeling of the mouth wrapped around him was something Will could never have properly prepared for. It was nothing like his hand, his pillow, or anything else he could have used to get himself off. Embarrassed at the shout he gave, the young teen tried to cover his mouth, but Billy pulled away. 

"Keep the sounds, Will!" He shouted. "Fucking love the noises."

Will couldn't figure out whether it was a compliment or dirty talk, but he didn't have time because Billy's mouth was back on his dick and he was cumming. A long mewl left his mouth and that had Billy almost following. But he was older, had a lot more experience. He could hold back.

Billy could have spit if he wanted, but he knew the kid was clean and taking a break from the scene to hack into the toilet may have killed the mood, so he swallowed it and kept going. He moved his hands to under Will's thighs, lifting the boy up easily, moving him to more of a laying position. 

"Is it okay to touch your ass?" He asked, already making moves to separate the other teen's cheeks. 

"Y-yes..." Will nodded along.

"Have you touched yourself down here before Ki-I mean, Will?" Billy's fingers brushed Will's hole, watching it move and react. Will nodded, moving his hips in ways that made Billy's mouth water, he had to control himself in order to not just stick it in. He couldn't hurt the kid, not even a moral thing, just that he'd seen the boy hanging around the sheriff's kid and even if he thought it'd be legal, he didn't wanna risk it.

One thing you learn early on in the world of sex is that lube will never hurt you. Luckily, Billy had an old habit of keeping some in his wallet. Male or female partners appreciate it and it's not as if it takes up too much space.

After slicking his fingers, Billy dragged his finger against Will's ass, making him shiver under him. The porcelain of the sink moving across his skin, the tile smooth and heating with the boy's skin, slowly becoming slick with their sweat. Will's back glided smoothly across the counter top. 

When the penetration came, there was a gasp. Will felt the foreign intruder move inside of him, it was different from when he did this to himself, nothing like his own fingers or his toys, (well, a pack of 4 year old markers, but whatever) something entirely new and awkward, but not something Will would have a problem further exploring.

When his partner bucked against his touch, Billy began searching for the place to make him tick. He made circular motions with his finger as he slowly inserted it farther into the boy's ass, when he heard the cry that signaled that it was found, he inserted another, this time scissoring the two of them with the same technique. It wasn't long after three fingers that he became impatient. Billy didn't even find his prostate before he had the boy lined up to his freshly lubed dick.

As he finally slipped in, Billy was the loudest in the room. Will simply gave a soft squeak. The older boy went in slowly, looking for signs of hesitation, but there were none. Will was not only consenting, but growing impatient now, whining at the speed. Noticing that his partner was getting irritated seemed to only amuse Billy, making himself move slower. It was almost torturous to both parties, but it was also satisfying in a way. Still, they both knew it wouldn't last. 

Will leaned up, wrapping his arms around Billy's neck in attempt to kiss him again. It was still hot and desperate, with nothing but lust and desperation. Billy took over Will's mouth once again, taking it over and making himself at home once again. It was an oddly comfortable experience, Will allowing Billy to take over and Billy enjoying the control the boy was handing over. 

The world disappeared for what seemed like five hours and two seconds at the same time as Will came harder than he had in his entire life, Billy very close behind.

For just a moment, a small infinite moment, Will was fine.

* * *

 

It wasn't until he was fully dressed and back in the arcade that the guilt finally hit. Will had just had sex with somebody who had bullied his group, somebody who had almost hit him with a car, not to mention the step brother of one of his best friends. 

El was waiting for him when he got back, standing by the door with a look on her face that brought the guilt back full force. 

"Where'd you go? Did you have an episode, or-?"

"No, nothing like that, El. Just needed some air," the look in her eyes only grew more concerned and a little suspicious. "I'm fine, promise." 

The word still put her a little more at ease. "Promise?"

"Promise," he wasn't technically lying. He  _was_ fine, just withholding a little bit of information that may have upset her. "Come on, let's go back to the group!" 

The two teens returned to their friend, both shrugging off their friends' questions and having fun.

And when Billy came to pick Max up an hour later, he and Will didn't even wave.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely practice, I'm shit at writing explicit things, but I'm trying here.


End file.
